Overwatch v Transformers
by MicahtheGamer
Summary: It is the year 2076. The Second Omnic Crisis is raging on, Talon is at large, and Overwatch has just been reformed. But a new threat arrives from the reaches of space. Rated M because: Gruesome death scenes, violence, and language.
1. Prelude: Mysterious Invaders

Prelude: A Mysterious Invader

A blue triangular shaped jet descends upon the Earth. No one knows where this alien jet came from, or what it's purpose is. As it descends NASA HQ picks up the jets signal. It is flying faster than any known space craft. The UFO flies over Russia where the ongoing Second Omnic Crisis is raging on. It fires down onto the belligerents bellow, killing many omnic and human forces. An omnic Titan takes a large swing at the jet, but the jet quickly does an immelman to dodge the Titan hand. The UFO fires its missiles at the Titan, and it comes crashing down in a huge explosion.

The UFO flies over Volskaya Industries. It opens up it's cockpit and launches something out into the air. It is a large blue robot. The robot crash lands at Volskaya Industries. It gets up and starts sneaking around looking for something. He is then spotted by some Russian troops.

"Omnic spotted!" The guard shouts, mistaking the alien robot for an omnic.

The robot dashes down a hallway, and hides inside a closet. There he finds a pile of old stuff. One of which is a mini cassette player. He scans the mini cassette player. When the soldiers break open the closet door to find nothing. So they move on down the hall.

Once they are gone one of the mini cassette players in the pile of junk begins shifting. Its sides become legs, its back folds out to become arms, a head emerges from the top of it, a shoulder cannon also moves up from the back, and it gains size in general. The blue robot had taken the shape of the mini cassette player. The robot goes down the hall, and finds the main computer controlling Volskaya Industries.

"Lazerbeak, eject! Operation: Collect Data," The robot says in a deep, monotone, robotic voice. As he said that he put his right hand on his right shoulder, his chest opened up, and a black and red cassette tape flies out of his chest. It turns into a giant, black and red condor called Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak flies up to the computer, transforms back into a cassette tape, and goes into a slot in the computer. He then begins to collect data on the planet they're on.

"Omnic scum, thought you could sneak in without going through me," a voice says in the background.

The blue robot turns around and sees a buff, pink haired woman named Zarya.

"Buzzsaw, Ravage, eject," says the robot, putting his hand on his shoulder.

A black and yellow, and full black cassette tapes come out of his chest, and transform into a giant black and yellow condor, and a large black jaguar. They are called Buzzsaw, and Ravage. Ravage pounces Zarya. Who in turn throws him into a wall. Ravage gets back up charges towards Zarya, getting ready to scratch her. When Ravage got close to her, Zarya dodged Ravage's attack, and uppercuts him, sending him flying into the air. Before he could land, Zarya tackled Ravage, putting her right hand over his head. Zarya slams Ravage into the ground, smashing in his head.

Buzzsaw, seeing his fellow cassette troop put out of commission, swoops down own Zarya, and fires his laser guns at her. The first blast goes through her right shoulder. Just as the second blast is about to hit, Zarya puts up her particle barrier, protecting her. Blood runs down her right arm, but Zarya is still able to move her arm.

Zarya gets out her Particle Cannon, and fires on Buzzsaw. The beam from the particle cannon causes Buzzsaw to overheat. Buzzsaw explodes into a big fireball. Seeing his cassette troop perish in front of him, the blue robot touches the eject button on his right shoulder, "Frenzy, Rumble eject!" shouts the robot.

As he said that, his chest opened up and two tapes come out of his chest. They both transform into two smaller human like robots. A red one named Rumble, and a blue one named Frenzy. "Ready to tumble, let's Rumble," gloats Rumble, arrogantly, as his arms transform into piledrivers.

Rumble starts hitting the ground with his piledrivers, causing Zarya to lose footing. Now, with Zarya laying on the ground, Frenzy runs up to Zarya, but loses his footing as well, falling on top of Zarya. With Frenzy now lying face down on Zarya, she rips open Frenzy's chest exposing his spark. Zarya puts her open hand into Frenzy's chest. She pulls out his spark, then she points her particle cannon at Frenzies spark, incinerating it.

"FRENZY, NOOOOOOOOO!" Rumble cries out, as he watches his brothers spark dissolve into nothing. Frenzy's lifeless body falls over, making a loud thud as it landed. Rumble, astonished how Zarya knew about sparks just stood there, frozen in fear at what just happened to his brother. "But how?" he whispered to himself in agony.

"My instincts told me to look for vital organ. Head looked too small, so I checked the chest cavity," Zarya boasted.

Baffled and angered by what Zarya had done, Rumble charges at Zarya with his piledriver. In response Zarya shoots a graviton surge at Rumble. Rumble is pulled into the gravity field. The sheer G-forces of the gravity bomb causes Rumble to lose his arms, legs, and badly damage his body. Zarya approaches him, ready to land one last blow. The large blue robot, not willing to lose another cassette troop, quickly fires his concussion blaster at Zarya. Zarya is thrown back, landing back first into a wall. The blast from the concussion blaster leaves a big, gaping hole in Zarya's chest. Blood starts running down the wall, and onto the ground, as Zarya lands on the ground dead.

The large robot picks up what's left of Rumble's body. Rumble's body is damaged beyond repair. He looks over at Frenzy's body which is lifeless, but is still intact. Ravage wakes up, and goes back into his chest.

"Soundwave, download of Earths data is complete." a voice from the computer calls out.

Soundwave turns around, "Excellent work Laserbeak," Soundwave says, congratulating his cassette troop.

Laserbeak pops out of the computer and flies into Soundwave's chest. The data of Earth's history, culture, politics, and more floods Soundwave's mind. Soundwave goes up to the computer to contact Megatron.

"Ah, Soundwave, my loyal soldier. Have you gotten the data on that filthy planet called Earth," Megatron scowls.

"Affirmative, Megatron," Soundwave replies, "Uploading data."

Soundwave transforms into his mini-cassette player mode, and starts uploading the data to the Decepticon ship, _Nemesis._ Located miles above Earth.

"Excellent, This planet is rich with resources," Megatron says with a grin. He turns towards his fellow Decepticon's. "Decepticon's!" he begins, "We no longer have to starve, we will conquer Earth, enslave its population, and build a great Cybertronian Empire. PEACE THROUGH TYRANNY! Scan a new Earth vehicle alt mode. This will be an easy victory for the Decepticons… and this time there won't be any Autobots to stop us."

The Decepticons start cheering.

"Megatron," Soundwave chirps in.

"What is it Soundwave," Megatron says with a frown.

"Earth has protectors, they are called… Overwatch," Soundwave replies.

"Oh please, Soundwave, I doubt some mere humans will prove to be a challenge for us," Megatron laughs, menacingly.

"One human has already killed Buzzsaw and Frenzy," replies Soundwave

"WHAT!" Megatron gasps with shock.

"One human has already killed Buzzsaw and Rumble. Though she wasn't from Overwatch." Soundwave explains.

"Maybe these humans are a lot tougher than I thought," Megatron snarls, thinking to himself.

"How could you, Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, cower in fear to measly humans!" Starscream arrogantly boasts.

"You're a fool as always Starscream!" Megatron yells at Starscream with disapproval, "Remember all those times you and the seekers tried attacking the Autobots, guns blazing. You almost killed a lot of good men with your dumb tactics Starscream!" Megatron turns towards the monitor with Soundwave broadcasting, "Soundwave, send me the info of this Overwatch."

Soundwave sends all the info on Overwatch. The First Omnic Crisis, Petras Act, Second Omnic Crisis, Overwatch's illegal reformation, their rivalry with Talon, and more are displayed on a monitor on the _Nemesis._ Megatron suddenly hatches a plan.

"Shockwave!" Megatron commandingly booms.

"What do you want Lord Megatron," replies Shockwave.

"I want you to lead the Constructicons, and Combaticons to the ruins of the omnium in Australia. Scrapper, I want you and the Constructicons to rebuild the omnium, make new omnics that are loyal to the Decepticons, build new Decepticon troops, and most importantly rebuild the Stunticons. Onslaught, I want you and the Combaticons to protect the omnium from Junkers."

Megatron turns to Astrotrain, "Astrotrain, you will transport Shockwave, the Constructicons, and Combaticons to Australia, once they've been dropped off, I want you to take Blitzwing to the omnium in Detroit, and siphon out the nuclear power store within the deactivated omnic," He turns towards Skywarp, "Skywarp, I want you to deliver Trypticon's spark to Soundwave at Volskaya Industries."

Megatron turns back towards the screen, "Soundwave will sneak into the Russian omnic, connect Trypticon's spark to the omnic. Astrotrain will bring Blitzwing back with the Detroit uranium, and store it in the Australian Omnic. Once we've built a new Decepticon army, we will awaken Trypticon, convert the omnics to Decepticons, and claim this planet for the glorious Decepticon Empire."

The Decepticons cheer at the plan of their mighty leader.


	2. Chapter 1: Thundercracker Attacks

_**Authors notes: The Transformers in this continuity are G1 (If you couldn't guess).**_

 _ **DVa's name is misspelled, as when I uploaded the document to FanFiction it erased the proper spelling of her name. I apologize if I missed a spot where I forgot to correct her name being erased.**_

 _ **I also apologize for any grammatical errors I make.**_

 _ **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, and Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Thundercracker's Attack

In the skies over Russia we see Thundercracker in his Cybertronian jet alt mode flying over Russia. He had not too long ago dropped off Soundwave at Volskaya Industries. Now he is flying over the battlefield of the Second Omnic Crisis, killing many soldiers on both sides. Soundwave contacts him.

"Thundercracker, uploading Earth information." Soundwave says.

Thundercracker's mind is filled with information about Earth. Soundwave tells Thundercracker about what's happened. Hearing what has happened to Buzzsaw and Frenzy, Thundercracker decides to go to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. As he begins to fly away, Megatron contacts him from the _Nemesis._

"Thundercracker, where are you going?" Megatron shouts over the radio.

"I'm going to finish off Overwatch once and for all!" Thundercracker ragingly growls.

"Don't be so rash Thundercracker, according to our calculations Overwatch is much tougher than you think." Onslaught says trying to reason with him, "It would be strategically idiotic to let the enemy know we're here."

"Don't give me that tactician shit Onslaught. You're forgetting one thing, I can fly. As far as I know no agents of Overwatch can fly other than that Medic of theirs, which gives me the advantage." Thundercracker says confidently.

"We don't know if they've hired any new recruits that haven't been registered yet." Onslaught replies.

"Hmph!" Thundercracker scoffs, as he turned off the radio and flies off into the distance.

Meanwhile at Watchpoint: Gibraltar

"So, Tekhartha Zenyatta, you want to join Overwatch to promote omnic-human relations." asks Winston.

"Yes, I will show humans that there are indeed good omnics, and likewise show omnics that there are indeed good humans in this world." Zenyatta replies.

"You certainly have guts, being an omnic joining a group known for killing lots of omnics," Winston says, "You're hired. Next."

Zenyatta leaves. An Egyptian Woman in blue armor goes up to the desk Winston is sitting at.

"I am Fareeha Amari," she explains," I've been sent here by Helix, a subsidiary of the U.N. to protect you. I als…"

"We don't need your protection," Winston interrupts, "I can protect myself, and we've cut ties with the U.N. since they first decommissioned us. I don't know why they sent you?"

"Please sir, let me finish," Pharah says worryingly, "I am the daughter of Overwatch agent Ana Amari, I want to follow in her footsteps."

Winston pulls up Pharah's battle records onto his computer screen.

"Hmm… I'm not going to hire you because your the daughter of an overwatch agent. You're battle record is good, but you may have to prove yourself in the battlefield some more before I can let you join." Winston explains.

"Yes sir," Pharah said disappointingly.

"Next!" Winston shouts.

An Asian girl in a skin tight purple and white clothing walks up to the desk.

"You seem kind of small, tell me, are you a medic?" Winston asks.

"I ain't no Medic, I'm a soldier, I'm part of MEKA, You name it, I've fought it; Omnics, commies, terrorists, I'VE FOUGHT THEM ALL SISTA!" The girl shouts with a grin.

"Hmm… MEKA. That means you pilot a mech right?" Winston asks.

"You got it," the girl says, giving a thumbs up, "You've heard of me right?"

"Yeah, you're that Hana Song person. A professional gamer turned soldier. Supposedly you're one of the best mech pilots out there." Winston exclaims.

Before anything else could be said, Warning sirens start sounding off.

"UFO on projected trajectory towards base. UFO on projected trajectory towards base." Athena warns.

"The UFO spotted earlier is heading towards our base? Have you identified if it's new omnic technology," Winston exclaims.

Athena replies, "UFO is currently over Sweden and Norway. It has started to turn towards Gibraltar, and is seemingly heading our way."

Athena continues, "UFO is not of omnic origin, a weird symbol was spotted above the canopy of the jet," She puts a picture of the symbol on a monitor, "It was also reported to have been killing humans and omnics indiscriminately."

"Damn it! Most of the team is in Germany" Winston shouts with frustration. He tries to contact Soldier: 76, "Soldier: 76, come in. This is Winston. Watchpoint Gibraltar is about to be attacked by a UFO."

"I'd like to help out, but Talon is holding hostages in Eichenwalde!" Soldier: 76 replies, "You're going to have to fight it without us."

Winston growls, "Grrrr… Understood." Winston looks at the screen with the weird symbol on it, "That's an interesting symbol, looks like a purple fox with a crown," Winston says to himself. He turns on the intercom, "EVERYONE! GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!"

runs towards her mech. It would be her first time in a fight since leaving MEKA. As the UFO gets closer, Torbjorn builds a turret and brings out the Bastion unit he found in the Black Forest, Tracer grabs her pulse pistols, and Winston readies his Tesla Cannon. Orisa, a guardian robot donated to Overwatch by Efi Oladele, also gets ready for combat.

"Miss Song if you prove yourself in this battle, I'll hire you to Overwatch. Same goes for you Miss Amari," says Winston over the radio.

The heroes spot the UFO in the distance. It is blue, and shaped like a pyramid. It swoops down, firing machine guns until it hits Comm Tower WPG. Bastion, in turret mode, fires at the UFO, but it has no effect on the alien jet. The jet turns around, flies away from Watchpoint: Gibraltar, and does and immelman. Flying back to Gibraltar, the alien jet swoops down again, this time targeting Torbjorn. As the UFO gets closer, Torbjorn's level 2 turret fires at the incoming UFO, but to no avail. The UFO fires it's machine guns in return. Torbjorn dodges the machine gun fire, but his turret is destroyed.

"MY TURRET!" cries Torbjorn in agony, as he sees his creation get destroyed.

The UFO turns around again, but this time it hovers in mid air. It turns 180 degrees. It fires it's missiles at Orisa, who is standing in front of Bastion and Tracer. Orisa puts up her protective barrier, protecting Bastion and Tracer.

"Thanks love," chirps Tracer.

"I'm just following my programing," Orisa humbly responds.

A loud, deep, voice suddenly booms, "So you guys really can't fly. I pity thee."

The blue UFO starts shifting. It's sides become legs, arms fold down from below the thrusters, half of the front folds back, while the back half looks like a chest, the top fin splits in half, revealing a head. The UFO had transformed into some kind of mech or robot. The heroes of Overwatch stared in shock at what they just saw. For a long time the only robots they knew that could transform were Bastion units. Never before, had the seen a transforming robot of this size.

"Overwatch, your days are OVER!" the robot shouts, "Prepare to meet the wrath of THUNDERCRACKER!"

Thundercracker fires a missile into the barracks, destroying the upper half of it. Seeing this, Winston unleashes his Primal Rage. He punches Thundercracker in the leg. Thundercracker falls into the satellite dish behind him, destroying what was left of Comm Tower WPG. Winston jumps into the air using his jump pack. He puts both of his fist together, smashing Thundercracker's eye in. Thundercracker punches Winston off of him. Winston goes flying into the rubble, gravely injured. Thundercracker gets back up.

On the high rise platform behind Winston, Bastion is sitting there in turret mode. He begins firing at Thundercracker's face, but it does nothing more than jostle Thundercracker's head back. Thundercracker smashes below the platform Bastion is on, causing it to collapse. Bastion transforms into robot mode as he lands. Seeing this Thundercracker is shocked, " _Seems these earthlings have transforming robots, just like Cybertron. Except these are much less advanced than the Cybertronian species,"_ Thundercracker thinks to himself. He kneels down, lunging over Bastion.

"You, the transformer, what is your name?" Thundercracker asks.

"Beep Boop," Bastion replies.

"Your name is Bastion? Well Bastion, how about you join the Decepticons, ditch Overwatch and you can fight for the glorious Decepticon Empire! Put that turret you got there to some good use," asks Thundercracker with a smile.

Bastion goes into Tank mode, and blasts Thundercracker's face. With the left side of his face blown off, Thundercracker raises his right leg ready to smash Bastion. Before he could stomp Bastion Thundercracker hears a voice shout, "Boosters engaged." He looks up, and sees DVa, charging at him with her boosters. DVa rams Thundercracker in the head, forcing him on his back again. Thundercracker gets up.

DVa fires her micro missiles at Thundercracker, cracking Thundercracker's armor, and slamming him against a wall. Thundercracker growls, aims his rocket launcher, and fires a rocket. DVa puts up her defense matrix, shooting down the missile before it gets to her, " _What's with this robot?"_ Thundercracker wonders. He dashes forward using the boosters in his feet. He punches DVa with a right hook, knocking her into a wall, and smashing her mech. DVa plans to boost her mech into Thundercracker, and self-destruct her damaged mech, but before she could do this Thundercracker picked her up, and started crushing DVa's mech in his hands.

Thundercracker takes a good look at the mech. DVa is shaken in fear, as Thundercracker's half missing face stares at the mech pilot, as if he were staring down her soul. DVa tries to press the self-destruct button, but her actions are in vain, as the electronics of her mech have failed. Thundercracker, realising what he's been fighting was a piloted mech, breaks open her mechs cockpit glass with his thumb. DVa shrieks in terror as Thundercracker lifts her out of her mech by her leg.

"So you're the one piloting this mech," Thundercracker begins, "Your moves with that mech are quite cunning, and dare I say brave, but look at you now. Without your mech you're pathetic, just like the rest of the humans who can't fly. I pity thee."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU CREEP!" DVa shouts as she pulls out her light gun, and starts firing at Thundercracker to no avail.

Thundercracker smiles, "Hey, that tickles!" he laughs, "You remind me of those Headmaster's back on Cybertron." Suddenly Thundercracker gets a sinister smile on his face as he just thought of an idea, " _This mech driver would make a perfect Headmaster,"_ he thinks.

Thundercracker opens up his abdomen/cockpit, and puts DVa inside. He transforms into jet mode and takes off.

"Where is he going with Miss Song!?" Winston wonders, "EVERYONE! To the dropship."

Over the skies above Southern Europe

"Where are you taking me!?" DVa asks in fear of her life.

"I'm taking you back to the _Nemesis._ You're going to become a Headmaster and you're going to like it," orders Thundercracker.

"Head what?" a confused DVa asks.

"A Headmaster, back on Cybertron, Headmasters began as transformers who, by some strange mutation, couldn't transform. So they made transforming bodies called transtectors, that they became the heads of. Later some Cybertronians started practicing Binary Bonding. This allows an already existing Cybertronian to bond with an organic lifeform. The organic lifeform becomes the head of said Cybertronian, and they work together in combat."

"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME THE HEAD OF ONE OF YOU FREAKS!" DVa shouts in disagreement.

"Oh, don't worry Hana. We will brainwash you first, then we'll make you a Headmaster," Thundercracker laughs menacingly, "You will make a great companion for Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, or Soundwave."

DVa tries to smash the cockpit window, but her efforts are in vain. The cockpit window glass is too strong for her to break with her hands. Thundercracker suddenly picks up an aircraft on his radar. An Overwatch dropship was following him.

On the dropship, all the heroes from Watchpoint: Gibraltar are on the dropship, pursuing Thundercracker.

"I am ready to attack, I'll use my afterburners to catch up to Thundercracker," explains Pharah.

"It's a risky move, but it may be the only option we have left. We must save Miss Song," replies Winston.

Pharah puts on her helmet. She jumps out the side of the dropship and turns her afterburners on. She flies ahead of Thundercracker.

"WHAT! A human that can fly on their own accord!" Thundercracker exclaims.

Pharah turns around. She aims her rocket launcher at Thundercracker's engine. She fires. It's a direct hit. Thundercracker starts free falling. As he falls, he transforms into robot mode, landing on his feet. When the drop ship got close enough to the ground, the heroes jumped out of the dropship. They included: Torbjorn, Zenyatta, Bastion, and Orisa.

As Tracer was about to jump out Winston stopped her.

"Tracer, don't fight. Stay back flying the dropship until the battle is over." Winston explains.

"But why!" pouts Tracer.

"Because, some of us might not make it out alive. If I die, then you, Lena Oxton will become the leader of Overwatch." explains Winston.

"Winston!" Tracer's eyes begin to water as she heard what Winston said.

Winston smiles, "Don't cry Lena. Good leaders don't act on emotions alone."

Winston jumps out of the dropship into battle. Pharah descends from the skies. The battle is about to begin. The battlefield: a field in the middle of the Swiss Alps.

"I must protect my precious cargo," Thundercracker says to himself.

Thundercracker ejects DVa from his abdomen. DVa is knocked unconscious when she hits the ground. Bastion is the first to attack. Transforming into turret mode and firing at the bare side of Thundercrackers face, damaging some circuits. Thundercracker responds by firing a missile at Bastion, causing Bastion to explode into little tiny pieces.

Thundercracker turns towards Torbjorn, who has a level 2 turret firing at Thundercracker. Thundercracker pulls his incendiary gun out of subspace. He starts firing at Torbjorn's turret, melting it. Before the incendiary bullets could pierce Torbjorn, he ignited his Molten Core, making him immune to fire based fires his rivet gun at Thundercracker, but it has minimal effect, only causing his armor to melt a bit.

Orisa fires her Fusion Driver at Thundercracker. Thundercracker covers his face, as he feels a stinging sensation from the impact of the Fusion Driver. He fires his incendiary gun at Orisa, who begins to melt from the heat of the incendiary bullets on her body. Before another round could hit her, Orisa put up her barrier. Zenyatta heals Orisa with the Orb of Harmony.

Zenyatta throws the Orb of Discord at Thundercracker. It hits hit in the face, but doesn't make him weaker as he is too big. Thundercracker fires a missile at Zenyatta. Zenyatta tries to dodge, but the missile hits his orb necklace, destroying the Orbs of Harmony and Discord, and knocking Zenyatta to the ground.

With Bastion dead, and Zenyatta out of commision. Thundercracker approaches Orisa and Torbjorn, hiding behind Orisa's barrier. Thundercracker fires a missile. It hits Orisa's Barrier, destroying it. Orisa tries to put up another protective barrier, but it is still recharging. Thundercracker fires another missile at Orisa.

"Get behind me, Torbjorn!" Orisa shouts at Torbjorn, as she shoves the Swede behind her.

Orisa fortifies herself. The explosion heavily damages Orisa, her arms fall off, and rear right leg crumbles. " _That was all I got,"_ Orisa thinks, as Thundercracker points another missile at Orisa. Orisa closes her eyes as she gets ready to meet her fate.

"JUSTICE REIGNS FROM ABOVE!" Shouts a voice from the air.

Pharah, who had been descending from skies, releases a rocket barrage on Thundercracker. Thundercracker shouts in pain as his armor falls off, along with his left arm. All that remained of Thundercracker was a robotic skeleton. Thundercracker looks at Pharah hovering in front of him. His spark was exposed, and his chest guns were also exposed. A red aura surrounds Thundercracker, as he feels a new power coursing through him.

" _What is this power. Is this that fabled power boost that Cybertronians on the brink of death get."_ Thundercracker wonders. He looks at Pharah, "A rocket barrage. Two can play at that game. BURNING JUSTICE!" Thundercracker launches a rocket barrage out of his chest guns. Pharah dodges most of the rockets, but one comes straight at her. She fires her rocket launcher at the incoming rocket. The enemy rocket explodes before it hits her, but the shockwave blows her back. As she is blown back, she loses her rocket launcher, which lands several yards from where DVa is laying.

Winston and Torbjorn are under one of Winston's barriers, trying to put Orisa, and Zenyatta back together. Winston looks at the now skeletal robot. He had not been directly fighting, as he was waiting for his Primal Rage to recharge, as he knew he could only damage Thundercracker that way. Winston unleashes his Primal Rage. He leaps at Thundercracker using his booster pack. As he leaps through the air, Thundercracker jabs his fist through Winston's stomach. The power of Burning Justice had made Thundercracker a lot stronger than he previously was. Winston coughs up blood, feeling excruciating pain, he lets out one final roar before Thundercracker uppercuts. What remains of Winston are his arms and legs. Tracer, watching from the dropship, cries as she sees her close friend die.

"Winston… WINSTON!" Tracer shouts, tears rolling down her eyes.

DVa begins to wake up. " _Ugh… where am I,"_ she wonders as her blurry sight begins to clear up. She then remembers, " _That robot."_ She turns onto her back to see Thundercracker, walking towards Torbjorn, Orisa, and Zenyatta.

"Damn it! I don't have a weapon," DVa frustratingly says to herself.

She looks left to see Pharah, knocked out on the ground, and 50 yards away from her. She sees Pharah's rocket launcher laying 9 yards from where she is laying. DVa turns back onto her stomach, and begins to crawl towards Pharah's rocket launcher. As she's doing this, Thundercracker breaks the barrier Winston had put up before he died. He punches Orisa, who breaks in half upon impact. Thundercracker turns his attention to Torbjorn and Zenyatta. He begins to raise his foot to stomp them.

DVa picks up the rocket launcher, she aims it at Thundercracker's chest. " _If this is anything like a boss battle, his weak point should be that glowing orb inside his chest."_ DVa thinks to herself. She fires the rocket launcher, the force of the launch forces DVa back 10 feet. The rocket hits Thundercracker right in the spark. Thundercracker screams in agony as he feels the life force of his spark extinguish. Thundercracker's eyes stop glowing as he falls over and dies.

"Did I beat the boss?" DVa asks herself as she watches Thundercracker's lifeless body fall over, "YES! I DID IT I BEAT THE FIRST BOSS OF THIS STORY!" DVa shouts with glee. She falls onto her back and starts laughing. She gets up, walks over to Thundercracker's dead corpse, and takes a selfie of herself with Thundercracker's half blown off face in the background.

Tracer lands the dropship, she goes over to Winston's right arm and starts crying into it, she cries out for Winston, but gets no answers. Meanwhile, Torbjorn picks up the black box that holds Bastions memory in hopes of rebuilding it. A damaged Zenyatta and Orisa are loaded onto the dropship. Pharah wakes up. She sees Tracer and DVa standing over her.

"What you did was very courageous, you should be proud of yourself," Tracer says to Pharah.

"Hey, just doing my job," Pharah replies with a grin. Tracer pulls Pharah up.

"Can you walk on your own?" Tracer asks.

"I think I can," Pharah says as she tries to walk and stumbles. Tracer puts Pharah's left arm around her neck.

" DVa, help me carry Pharah back to the dropship," commands Tracer.

"Right," DVa replies .

They carry Pharah back to the dropship. As they walk, Tracer explains to Pharah and DVa their situation.

"With Winston dead, I will become the new leader of Overwatch," Tracer begins, holding back tears from her eyes, "My first action as leader will be to make you: Fareeha Amari, and you: Hana Song, agents of Overwatch."

Both Pharah, and DVa are excited to join Overwatch, but their excitement is bittersweet as though they have achieved their goals, they have also lost their leader. As Tracer gets into the cockpit of the dropship, she spots five F-15 Eagles fly overhead. One silver and red, one black, one full red, one dark blue, and one white. She wonders why there are outdated military jets in the sky, but brushes it off as rich people having fun in old planes. The dropship takes off and flies to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Volskaya Industries, Russia

Rumble wakes up wondering where he is.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" he wonders.

He then remembers the battle with Zarya, and what happened to his brother, Frenzy. He looks down at his hand. He notices his hand is blue instead of red.

"Hey! Why am I in Frenzy's body." Rumble shouts.

"Frenzy was killed, but his body remained in good shape, whereas your body was damaged beyond repair, but your spark lived. I just put your spark into Frenzy's body," explains Soundwave.

Frenzy is at a loss of words. He feels depressed, knowing that Zarya killed his brother, and it pains him even more that now he has to live the rest of his days in his late brother's body.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Sorry for the late upload. Got a new job. Been mostly focusing on that.**

 **This chapter mostly focuses on Overwatch characters the next will mostly focus on Transformers characters.**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, Transformers is owned by Hasbro**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Eichenwalde

"Soldier 76, come in. This is Winston. Watchpoint Gibraltar is about to be attacked by a UFO," a worried Winston explains.

"I'd like to help out, but Talon is holding hostages in Eichenwalde!" replies Soldier: 76, "You're going to have to fight it without us." He turns towards his troops, "Everyone push that battering ram!" he shouts.

Reinhardt pushes the battering ram up the hill. Two Talon agents on the overpass ahead open fire onto Reinhardt, but the bullets have no effect on his armour. Suddenly the back of the right Talon agent's head explodes as a 44. Magnum blasts through his head. The left Talon agent spots McCree beside Reinhardt, giving him covering fire. He fires his Arisaka rifle at McCree, but misses. McCree retaliates by firing a 44. Magnum into the chest of the Talon agent, the force of the impact causes him to fly off the overpass.

From the corridor to the right, another Talon agent loads his Minigun. He turns to fire at Reinhardt, as he fires Genji dashes in front of Reinhardt and deflects all the bullets from the Minigun back at the Talon agent. The Talon agent busts into a pool of blood and gore as all the minigun bullets he fired come back to him.

Reinhardt, McCree, and Genji push the battering ram across the bridge. A Talon welcoming committee is charging towards the heroes. They fire their assault rifles at the heroes. Reinhardt uses his shield to block the bullets.

"Tactical Visor activated," Soldier shouts, shooting down the entire welcoming committee.

The heroes push the battering ram towards the castle doors. Suddenly, Moira appears in front of the battering ram.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go any further. Our hostage has information regarding… 'Monsters' found in the ice caps of Antarctica." Moira states in her usual Stoic tone.

"You talk of 'Monsters'? Care to elaborate?" McCree asks.

Moira stares down at her former teammate, "I've already said too much as is," She activates Coalescence "It's time you felt power beyond measure!" She shouts as Coalescence sucks the life out of him.

McCree gasps as he falls over and dies. Reinhardt tries to Fire Strike Moira, but his efforts are in vain. Moira simply used her Biotic Orb of Restoration to heal herself. Genji dashes behind her and stabs her through the stomach. Moira lets out a painful scream, blood coughing out of her mouth. She uses Fade to flee from battle.

Knowing they need healing, Soldier: 76 puts up his Biotic Field, healing everyone still alive. He radios for Mercy to come in and revive McCree. Mercy, using her Valkyrie form flies across the battlefield. She lands over McCree's dead body and revives him, "Much obliged," McCree says to Mercy with gratitude.

The heroes push the battering ram to the door. The battering ram hits the door, each time breaking the silence of Eichenwalde. The door finally breaks, a gunshot is heard. Soldier: 76 looks over to see Mercy, hole in her head, falling to the ground lifeless. Widowmaker had been on the balcony down the hall, and she just got a lucky shot. Soldier screams in anger at the sight of his fallen comrade. He decides this war must be brought to an end. Yes, he decided he would kill Doomfist, Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker. Right here, right now.

He begins to come out of cover, but Widowmaker shoots his Pulse Rifle out of his hands. Now without a weapon Soldier: 76 looks around the immediate area for a gun he could use. He hears an object land behind him. He turns around to see a Walther P-38, similar to the one in _The Man from UNCLE_ , laying underneath some shrubbery. It looked unusually clean for a WWII era pistol that had been laying around for many years. As he picks up the gun he shouts, "DOOMFIST! REAPER! SOMBRA! WIDOW! YOUR DAYS OF CAUSING THIS WORLD PAIN AND SUFFERING ENDS NOW!" When he grabs the pistol, he begins to hear a robotic, demonic voice in his head. It told him to kill, murder all that he hated at that moment.

Soldier: 76 Jumps out aims at Widowmaker, and quickly pulls the trigger. Soldier was expecting a 9x19mm Parabellum to come out of the gun. Instead a Heavy Laser shoots out of the gun. It strikes Widowmaker right between her heart and right lung. She falls off the balcony making a splat when she hit the ground. The heroes rush in, past Widowmaker, not noticing she is still alive. When the heroes are past Sombra reveals herself to Widowmaker.

"Sombra… Help…" pleads Widowmaker, lying in her own blood.

Sombra smirks, "Well I would help you Widow, but I've decided keeping you around would get in the way of my master plan." She draws her machine pistol and points it at Widowmaker, "Boop!" She pulls the trigger. Widowmaker calls out her late husband's name as she is filled with bullets, and dies.

Doomfist stands at the end of the corridor. The hostage sits in a chair behind him with a bag over said hostage's head. Reaper appears behind the hostage. Reaper speaks, "Sir we have lost what shall we do with the hostage."

"Leave her be," Doomfist replies, "I believe we have gotten enough info out of her."

"But her story… It sounds… Stupid. Like the plot of a sci-fi novel.'

"Don't you realise that if what she says is true, then we could have technology far superior to that of even the United States. Just imagine how much conflict that would cause. Humanity would have no choice, but to evolve."

"Sir, I need to talk to you about Sombra."

They start walking away from the hostage towards the stairwell. Reaper continues, "I think Sombra has been taking advantage of us. When we infiltrated Volskaya Industries. I believe she may have on purposely let Katya Volskaya go and blackmailed her for ulterior motives."

"I think you just feel threatened because she has had a much better record of getting the job done than you."

"It's not that, I just saw her pump Widowmaker full of…"

Before Reaper could finish the loud sound of a machine pistol firing comes from behind. Reaper watches his leader fall over into a pool of blood, and die. Reaper looks behind him to see Sombra, machine pistol smoking, "I always knew you were a traitor," He snarls at Sombra with disgust.

Sombra focuses her machine pistol on Reaper. Before she fires, Reaper shifts into wraith form, dodging the bullets, he aims his right shot at Sombra's head. He goes back to normal form. As he pulls the trigger, Sombra teleports away. Now all alone, Reaper makes his way up to the top of the castle. There he meets Moira, "Moira get in the ship," Reaper commands, "I run this show now."

Moira asks, "So what about the hostages info?"

"There is no way her story is true. Being cryogenically frozen for God knows how many years must have really messed up her brain."

The heroes reach the last corner before the final corridor. Head now throbbing with pain, due to the voices in his head, Soldier: 76 throws the Walther P-38 to the ground. The voices suddenly stop. They turn the corner to see the hostage tied to a chair, bag over head. They remove the bag to reveal… Mei, gagged by a t-shirt. Soldier: 76 removed the gag.

"I'm Soldier: 76, I'm with Overwatch. Don't worry, we're not here to harm you. Come with us and you will be safe.

Detroit Omnium

Astrotrain lands, Blitzwing in tow. Blitzwing gets out of Astrotrain. The omnium has been untouched since it was shut down 8 years ago. Blitzwing finds the Uranium deposits, and starts putting the uranium into energon cubes. As Blitzwing loads the energon, Astrotrain starts complaining, "Why do you get to have all the fun while I'm stuck being a bus."

"Mabye if you didn't always choose the biggest alt modes, you wouldn't be used as transport very often," Blitzwing talks back, "Now shut up, and take us to Australia."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review telling me what you liked and disliked.**

 **I have two other stories in the works. One is a crossover between Overwatch and Dirty Harry (Chapter 1 has already been uploaded). The other is an original story also in the Overwatch universe about a team of OC's during the Omnic Crisis (Still in development).**


End file.
